Ender Quest
by Icecrafter
Summary: The Enderdragon has been banished from Minecraftia to the End. Now, his subordinates, the endermen are destroying the world.Only a chosen hero can destroy it, along with a 123 year-old evil.
1. Prologue

**A/N:My very first fanfic. About Endermen trying to take over the world. Please review.**

**Ender quest**

**Prologue**

"The endermen are coming!" a guard shouted from atop the wooden watchtower in Magta. The captain of the army, Yale, cursed and immediately barked out orders.

"Get the civilians to the underground shelter now! Get the TNT cannons and water turrets ready. Activate the fire charges at once!"

Yale glanced at the advancing army. There were about 2000 of them, outnumbering the city's defenders 2 to 1. Yale knew that Magta, the capital, couldn't fall like the 233 cities before it or there would only be 6 more cities left, all weak in defences and Minecraftia would fall to the endermen. Furthermore, other hostile mobs joined the endermen. This put the minecraftians at a serious disadvantage.

The ender army got closer and creepers immediately charged forth.

"Fire!" Sentry guns blasted arrows and struck the creepers. Archers fired at the mobs. The creepers perished and disintegrated. The creepers that got to the obsidian walls exploded without effect. The TNT cannons fired and blew up huge areas, killing many endermen and other mobs. The minecraftians cheered but the endermen army was far from defeated.

As soon as the sentry guns stopped firing, spider jockeys rode out and shot archers down. The spiders and the spider jockeys climbed over the walls and engaged the guards in battle. Endermen teleported up to help fight the minecraftians. "Water, now!"Yale commanded as he beheaded an enderman. Water immediately sprayed at the endermen and they teleported away. The water turrets pushed the spider jockeys and spiders down and they fell down 50 blocks to the ground and disintegrated on the spot. The guards let packs of wolves and iron golems loose onto the ender army, reducing their number greatly. 300 guards were let out to fight and the well-trained warriors quickly slaughtered a great number of mobs. Never were they to expect that the ender army had a hidden trump card.

Three heads. Skeletal Body. Flying. Turning the skies into a darker hue, the monstrosity charged forth…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Another city in ruins**

I, Jake Rakenhell, aged 15, glanced in the direction of the woods, disappointed that I had to pass the opportunity of killing creepers and spiders in the morning because the mayor, Isdew, had an important announcement to make. As everyone gathered into the city square, Isdew appeared on a stage and announced in a grave tone, "The capital, Magta, has fallen last night. As our city, Erst, is the closest city to Magta, it is most possible that the ender army will strike here next. We will begin repairing the stone wall around the city and evacuate all of you." I was immediately approached by my best friend, Jordan, after Isdew's speech.

"What should I do?"Jordan asked rather anxiously. "I don't want anyone to get killed! We only have 100 guards and the capital couldn't win with 1000!"

"Don't worry Jordan. We will be fine. Let's go mob hunting and come back at dusk." I suggested and Jordan agreed.

**EQ**

As we crouched in the forest, I watched as Jordan drew back his bowstring, arrow aiming at a spider under a tree 16 blocks away. "Twang!" The arrow sunk into the spider's face and it disintegrated. As we walked to collect the string and spider eyes, we heard a hiss. Jordan pushed me to the ground and we both peered through the bushes.

About 750 endermen and hostile mobs were gathered in a clearing. Tents were set up everywhere around. In the middle of all the mobs stood a creeper and an enderman. It was obvious that the creeper and that endermen were generals as the enderman was 4 blocks tall and had a mark on its body, a dragon. The creeper had glowing red eyes and was larger than normal as well, maybe to hold more TNT. As we listened to the enderman and the creeper, the sun had sunk below the horizon and it was clear that the mobs were planning on how to invade Erst. "Come on. Let's go back and warn the others." There was a deathly silence and it took 3 seconds for us to realize that we had been discovered. Before we could even get to our feet, an enderman teleported right in front of my face, scales straightened up, fangs bared, ready to bite. Its glowing purple eyes stared daggers at us. If looks could kill, we would probably both be dead by now. A blackish liquid oozed out of its scales: ender poison. Its hands ended in talons, ready to tear anything apart. Fortunately, Jordan recovered quickly enough to perform a roundhouse kick on the enderman's face and that move surprised the enderman, giving my compatriot time to pull me away. The enderman snarled in anger and made a high pitch sound. Spider jockeys rode out after us immediately and the skeletons fired. We both rolled on the ground as the arrows sped over us. "To Iron Cove!" I yelled. Iron cove was where the civilians were supposed to evacuate to as there were about 500 iron golems there. I doubt the ender army dared to go there.

True enough, the ender army stopped dead in their tracks and stopped chasing us but we did not stop sprinting till we reached the cove. As we finally reached the cove, we were shocked to find only the iron golems there.

"Where is everyone?"I questioned. "If they are still in Erst…"

Without second thoughts, we sped to Erst. The short distance from Iron cove to Erst seemed like eternity. As we finally reached Erst, we were horrified at the scene that lay before us.

Dead bodies littered the streets and craters from creeper blasts were everywhere. Some people had arrows sticking out of them like quills and a few were impaled through walls by swords. Ruined and collapsed buildings were splattered with blood and fires raged in some of them. Mobs were rampant and slaughtering anyone still alive. The creeper general was actually spitting TNT out of its mouth, blowing up everything in its sight. A bloodied Isdew charged at the enderman general with a sword but the general simply stabbed Isdew with its talons before tearing his throat out. Isdew's lifeless body hit the ground with a mundane thud.

Jordan and I stood horrified, mouth agape in shock and terror. Then, I spotted my father's corpse, with a sword sticking out from his abdomen and arrows that poked right through his legs. He was merely ten feet away from my current spot. Overwhelmed by emotions, I began moving towards my father, climbing over the ruined defence wall. I stepped my right leg over and before I had time to react, Jordan pulled my other leg and I fell backwards onto the cracked cobblestone path. I glared at him and he pointed towards a zombie in diamond armour that had noticed us and was advancing, stone sword in hand, 2 deep sockets in place of what should have been eyes. Without further delay, Jordan drew out his bow and arrow and readied himself for combat. I followed suit and wielded my iron sword, swearing revenge for my deceased father.

The zombie rammed right through the stone wall, sending blocks flying in all directions. It swung its blade wildly as it neared us. We hastily dodged the attacks. I thrust my sword at its diamond chestplate, but it only dented the armour. I dodged a swing from the stone sword and rolled away as Jordan fired several arrows into its face. "ROOAAR!"The zombie growled. I stabbed the armour again and this time, it penetrated the chestplate and sunk into the undead's flesh. As I moved out of the way for Jordan to fire another volley of arrows, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the creeper general spitting a block of TNT that was coming

STRAIGHT

FOR

US!

"Duck!" I yelled as I pushed Jordan to the ground.

** "KABOOM!"**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. In this chapter, I introduce Ice the friendly creeper. Somewhat disappointed when there were no reviews. Please review. Please**

**Chapter 2**

**Road to Magta**

The TNT block blew up against an unbroken part of the wall, which was luckily, right in front of us. The force threw all of us about 6 metres away. As the zombie struggled to get up under the weight of its diamond armour, Jordan and I helped one another up and dashed into the woods before the creeper general could spit another TNT block at us. We ran all the way to Iron cove because

1) it was safe

2) there were some life-saving supplies there.

At Iron cove, we drifted into deep sleep…

I stood on a small floating island in the middle of the void. Endermen were milling around and tall obsidian pillars with crystals on them were everywhere. The ground was a yellowish green. I noticed the creeper and enderman general walking towards an obsidian platform. Apparently I was invisible, as they did not notice me. As they stepped onto the platform, they waited skittishly. Just as I was wondering about what was happening, a loud roar resonated through the island. Endermen cowered and glanced at the purplish sky. A shadow was cast upon the island. With another roar, a dragon appeared and landed on the platform, its magneta-coloured eyes glaring straight at the generals. The dragon was about 6 blocks tall and about 25 blocks in length. Its entire body was black and it had a row of silver spines running along its back. Its wings were enormous and the edge was lined with a thick silver bone. Two silver horns protruded from its skull. It roared straight at the generals and they quickly bowed, fear written all over their faces.

"Have you conquered Erst?"The dragon inquired.

"Y...Y...Ye...Yes" the enderman general stammered.

I didn't think that they were speaking English, but their own language, so why was I able to understand them?

"Did you destroy The Chosen Hero?"The dragon asked.

The creeper general paled. The enderman general said "We found him and his friend spying on our camp and pursued him. However, he escaped to Iron cove. We found him again when we were destroying Erst. Sikrali shot TNT at him but… b… but missed and he escaped with his friend."

The dragon glared at the creeper general, Sikrali, with such rage that the entire island shook. Sikrali quickly begged for forgiveness. The dragon roared and ordered the generals "Find him! Remember, he can never reach Magta!" The generals quickly leapt through a portal and vanished.

The dragon was obviously fuming mad so all the mobs kept their distance. "Summon the battalion commander!"The dragon ordered. A dark shape as big as Sikrali appeared and bowed. "If The Chosen Hero reaches Magta, send your best assassin after him!"The dragon commanded. The commander bowed and leapt through the portal.

Suddenly, the dragon tensed, as if it sensed something. Then, it turned around and faced me. "So, you are here! Curse Notch, he must have sent you this dream. No matter, I will ensure that you, The Chosen Hero, will die before you even get to Magta. Farewell, Jake Rakenhell." The dragon slashed at me with its talons.

I woke up with a start. I looked around. Iron golems were milling all about. Jordan had already woken up and was gathering the supplies at Iron cove. I beckoned him over and told him about my dream. We both agreed to head for Magta next. I checked our supplies. We had an iron sword for me, an iron chestplate each, a leather cap each, a bow, 128 arrows for Jordan, 64 emerald gems and tons of food. After quickly dumping everything in a haversack, we quickly set off, leaving the only sanctuary behind.

**EQ**

It wasn't long before we spotted mobs. Two endermen leading 30 spiders, 15 cave spiders, 3 witches, 10 creepers as well as 6 zombie villagers. We quickly gave them a wide berth and managed to avoid them. We let our guard down after walking for 600 blocks and encountering no other mobs. Hence, we decided to walk on the gravel path but extremely unfortunately, ran into 6 spiders only about a minute later.

"3 each. Strike first!"I told Jordan. We rushed forward, yelling a battle cry.

I swung my sword at a spider which had lunged at me, cutting it into two. I kicked another one away and stabbed my blade into the third spider's back. The second spider jumped into the air straight at me, mandibles snapping. I ducked and it sailed over me. Swinging my iron blade, I severed 4 of its limbs and the spider smashed into the ground. I swung my sword again and it killed the spider.

Checking on Jordan, I found him firing 8 arrows at the last spider. One arrow pierced each eye and its mandibles clicked for 1 last time.

"Any injuries?"I asked. Jordan shook his head. We quickly gathered our spoils of war before continuing on our way. We walked for a few more minutes in the sweltering heat before we decided to take a break.

"Look! A roadside stall. Maybe we can find something to cool down with!"Jordan said and I agreed. We walked up to the stall. The stall keeper was bending beneath the counter, muttering "Stupid sun. My ice will all melt!"

"Err…excuse me. Do you have anything we can cool down with?"Jordan asked.

"AH! Customers!" The stall keeper straightened up. "What would you like?"He said…or rather it. The stall keeper was a blue creeper!

"Ahhh!"I screamed and fumbled to get my sword out.

"Really, you minecraftians are sooo rude. Wanting to buy something then grabbing your sword out." The blue creeper said, sounding rather annoyed. A few years ago, one of your ancestors chased me around with his sword! Most of you don't even buy anything! At least the ender army bought some stuff."The creeper continued to rant about cruel humans. "….so, would you like anything?"

"Try my newest creation! I froze milk and put it in a bowl! Only 1 emerald each!"The blue creeper suggested. It sounded good so we ordered it.

The frozen milk actually tasted fantastic. We chatted for a while.

"The name's Ice."The blue creeper introduced. "I am one of the new breed of creepers that instead of blowing stuff up, we freeze them."

"I'm Jordan Archstrike. Following my best friend here."

"My name is Jake Rakenhell. I'm heading for Magta."

"Jake Rakenhell? The Chosen Hero?" Ice questioned, obviously suspicious.

"Yeah. The dragon seems to want to prevent me from reaching Magta. Do you know of anything in it that could be useful to me?"I asked.

Ice thought for a while before replying "The chambers in the Library of Magta. That place is extremely well protected and no one knows what is in it. However, last year, 3 silverfish managed to get in and found books on the greatest secrets of Minecraftia, books written by Notch and Herobrine themselves."

That place sounded like where books on how that dragon could be killed. "All right then, I better get going."I said, starting to leave. Then, I noticed the 3 tall, black figures standing about 15 metres away, watching us with their glowing purple eyes. The enderman in the centre was a block taller than the other two and had a mark in the shape of a dragon on its body.

"GET THEM"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n Chapter 3 is out! I can't find a image for his story so no image yet.**

**Chapter 3**

**The library chambers**

The 3 endermen teleported in front of us. One of the endermen had a bruise on its head: it must be the one Jordan had kicked. The endermen general snarled at me and said "You have caused much trouble for Sikrali and I. Now, prepare for your death!" Then, I realized that the endermen general had not spoken in English. How was it possible that I could understand what the general had said? My thoughts were broken as Ice whispered to Jordan and me "3 of them, 3 of us, one for each. CHARGE!" Ice threw two thin iron swords to Jordan and the creeper engaged in combat. Jordan faced the enderman who he had kicked. He wasn't good with sword fighting so I had doubts of him winning the battle. I had doubts of myself winning as the endermen general faced me. I stabbed at him but he simply teleported away, reappearing behind me. I swung my sword at it but the endermen general caught the blade on its talons.

The endermen general pulled the blade towards him, causing me to lurch forward and fall face-first into the dirt. I was then dragged along on the dirt ground by the general. Quickly, I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at the general.

The general let go of the blade and shrieked in pain as the dirt entered his eye. I quickly swung my sword and cut a deep gash on his left leg. Purple blood spurted out of the wound. Just as I was about to run him through my sword, the endermen general's talons raked across my right shoulder. Blood flowed out profusely and before I could even say "Ouch!", the endermen general gave me a strong punch and I flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. The endermen general teleported in front of me, fangs bared.

I was saved by Ice, as he distracted the endermen general by yelling cries every time he attacked the third enderman.

"Roundhouse kick!"Ice shouted as he tried to kick his opponent, but failed as his legs were too short. Ice got really mad as the third enderman made a series of sounds like laughing.

"Grrr. Watch this!" Ice started hissing and flashing and then a loud explosion was heard and a large cloud of dust was thrown up. When the dust cleared, I saw that the third enderman was frozen and the area around him was covered in ice. Ice was still standing and not dead yet. Ice kicked the frozen enderman at the endermen general and the two endermen slammed into each other and the frozen one shattered into a million shards of ice. The endermen general screamed a ear-piercing cry as the ice shards stabbed into his eyes.

"Quick boy. Get him!" Ice told me. I picked myself up and ran up to the general, planting my boot on his face. As I was about to decapitate him, the endermen general squirted ender poison from his scales. The acidic poison burned my arm on contact and the pain was as if I was in a lava pit. The endermen general quickly tried to stand up but Ice exploded and froze him. The general oozed ender poison, which melted the ice quickly. Ice exploded again and crushed the endermen general under an enormous ice block.

"Quick boy! I can't freeze him forever!"Ice said. Ignoring the injury on my arm, I charged at the general, which had grabbed the ice block and threw it back at Ice.

The blue creeper smashed into a tree. Quickly I leapt into the air, blade above my head, ready to swing. The endermen general raised its right hand, ready to use its talons to block my attack. At the last possible moment, I switched my sword from my right hand to my left and swung the blade sideways.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The endermen general howled in pain as my sword sliced through his arm, amputating part of it.

I dropped my sword and covered my ears as the howl resonated through the forest. Ice curled up into a ball. The howl was so loud that I reckoned even the creatures in the End could hear it.

"THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU WON'T BE WALKING AWAY!" The endermen general swore and teleported away.

I turned away and found Jordan still battling the bruised enderman. Just as I had thought, Jordan was no good using the twin iron swords and couldn't defeat the bruised enderman. Jordan swung his twin iron swords but the enderman teleported behind him and smacked Jordan hard on the back. Jordan fell to the ground and the enderman kept him down with a leg on his back. The enderman bared his fangs, ready to sink them into Jordan's neck.

"NO!" I shouted, running towards the enderman but I knew I would never make it there on time. Ice appeared beside me and exploded, freezing the ground in front of me. I skidded at an extremely fast speed and managed to slam into the enderman before he could end Jordan's life. We both tumbled over each other, with me trying to avoid his talons and fangs. Drawing out my iron sword, I did a quick swipe at him but he teleported away. I observed my surroundings but he was nowhere in sight.

I helped Jordan up. "You really need to practice some sword fighting. You would have been dead if I were a second late."I said.

"And you would both have been dead if it weren't for me!"Ice added in.

"Yeah. Thanks Ice."I quickly told him.

"All right. Let's get moving. The endermen general's howl would attract a lot of mobs. Besides, Magta is just a 100 blocks away."Ice said.

The 3 of us quickly set off and without any trouble, we arrived at the capital.

The grand city of Magta was no longer what we saw in books at school. The majestic obsidian walls were blasted apart by who-knows-what. The wooden watchtower was now a pile of ashes. We entered through a massive hole and saw the remains of a destroyed iron golem. Its head was smashed into pieces and hundreds of arrows stuck out of it. The golem's eyes had dimmed. Its arms were gone. Beside it was a half-eaten body of a wolf. Its ribs were showing and part of its body was gone. There were some diamond leggings not too far from the wolf carcass.

"Cool. Let me try it on." I said. Putting the diamond leggings on, we continued.

"The library is right at the heart of the city so let's hurry. There would be mobs guarding this city for sure. Look! There's one!"

True enough, a creeper sat near what probably used to be a restaurant, munching on some human flesh. Jordan fired an arrow and it hit the creeper full in the face. However, it was still alive and hissed at us. Before it could advance, Ice exploded and sent a hundred razor-sharp ice shards at the creeper, killing it instantly.

"The sound of the explosion would attract many mobs so let us hurry!"Ice said.

We hurried past many houses, a hospital, a church, more houses, a statue of an enderman a warehouse and finally reached the library.

The library was only one-storey but Ice assured me that the chambers were underground. The library was almost completely annihilated and a fire was burning on the far side. Jordan noticed a trapdoor in the corner. I opened it and we climbed down a ladder. A hallway was at the bottom of the ladder. At the end, there were iron double doors with no lever, button, pressure plate or tripwires anywhere. "How do I get in?"I asked Ice.

"Put your hand there, Chosen Hero."Ice told me.

I did and the iron doors swung open. As soon as I stepped through, the doors slammed shut, leaving my friends still stuck outside. I slammed on the door but it didn't budge.

"Go on, boy. Only The Chosen Hero and his enemies can enter. So hurry! We will hold the mobs off for as long as we can! Now move!"Ice said.

"Wait Ice! Who said that I was the Chosen Hero?"I asked.

"You will find the answer inside, now go!"Ice hissed

I dashed down the library corridors and reached an iron door at the end. This one had a button though. I pressed it and it swung open. Inside, rows of books greeted me. I glanced at their titles and found nothing that could help. That was when I noticed a wooden door in the corner. Opening it, I was shocked to find a dead body of a guard. His only injury was a slit throat. Beside him was a bloodied dagger. Committed suicide, most likely. In the room, there was only a single bookshelf with 3 books: My Diary, by Notch, The Legends, by Herobrine and The Complete Guide to Minecraft, by Zeroxiphalea Diamond.

I quickly grabbed all 3 books and turned around, ready to leave.

And saw an arrow speeding straight at me.

**A/N **** Please send in a character in the reviews and stand a chance to see your character this fanfic.**

**Please include these particulars:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age**

**What he or she is good at**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**New teammates**

**A/N Thanks to WhiteTigerz and the FreelancerRiley for an OC. A little long for this chapter as there is too much school. Keep supporting!**

I ducked quickly to one side and the arrow whizzed past me. Its shaft embedded itself on the bookshelf. I looked at the where the arrow had come from and saw a spider jockey, with the skeleton carrying an oversized bow. The spider had 10 eyes all glaring at me with hatred.

"Time to DIE!" the skeleton shouted, most probably in its own language, and fired an arrow, which narrowly missed me.

"Who are you?"I asked, while hastily dodging a volley of arrows.

"Hahahahaha! I am the battalion commander's best assassin. I have sniped 600 minecraftians to death!"

It was then that I remembered that the enderdragon had deployed him after me when I reached Magta. That thought distracted me and the spider quickly pounced on me, pinning me to the bookshelf. It was then when I had another terrible thought.

"My friends. They were guarding the outside. How did you get past?"

"Well, I just charged right through the doors, past your friends into this secret library chamber. Now you shall die." The assassin said, pulling his bowstring back.

Wait. The spider was pinning me down. The skeleton was sitting on the spider, ready to fire. A plan formed in my head. The very second the arrow left the bowstring, I pushed the spider's head up. The arrows struck square through its brain, killing it instantly. I quickly pushed the spider carcass away and the skeleton fell to the floor. It quickly tried to notch an arrow but I kicked the bow away.

"What is the enderdragon planning? Tell me!" I shouted at it, iron sword ready to decapitate it.

"I don't know but I'm not failing!" The assassin yelled and pushed me away, then made a lunge for its bow. I threw my iron blade which pierced through its skull. The assassin collapsed on the floor, unmoving.

I retrieved my iron sword, which I was sure was going to break soon. Grabbing the three books, I raced for the exit. I found Jordan and Ice battling a horde of zombies. They must have been holding off mobs for a very long time as both looked exhausted. I opened the iron doors and lunged at the zombies, tearing through them easily. As soon as the horde was nothing but a pile of rotten flesh, we sprinted away, out of Magta until we were a safe distance away in a forest.

"That was close!" Ice remarked as we watched waves of mobs enter Magta. I showed them the books and Jordan frowned when he read the author of the third book.

"Zeroxiphalea Diamond. I heard his name before. I think it was in school…"

"I don't know. Let's just read the books." I said grabbing up Notch's diary.

Day 1.

Herobrine and I have almost finished generating the landscape of this world. We created lots of biomes over the 130 quadrillion block world. Day and night are now in motion but I think the nights are too dark. Herobrine likes it that way but I don't. Thinking of creating a moon. The world is too bare and we are going to work on it tomorrow.

Notch, signing out.

I frowned and skipped over pages glancing at them at random.

Day 7

Created cacti! Herobrine's idea.

Day 12

Water now flows through the ocean, the rivers and lakes. Created sugar cane and wheat.

Day 21

Herobrine thinks the water is too cold for his liking and so he created lava, some hot orangey liquid

Day25

Lava burning up my beautiful forests. Created caves in the rock to place his lava. Herobrine usually teleports to these caves to rest.

Day 78

Sheep have come into existence! Finally this land has true life.

Day 85

Now chickens have joined in. Along with cows and pigs. This world feels so great.

Day 100

Herobrine created his own creation, this rotting being called a zombie. He also made used of a mutant that I created by accident when trying to create a pig, and made this green, four-legged creature called the creeper which does nothing.

Day 200

Both Herobrine and I have created 21 different mobs.

Day 260

Herobrine wants a place to rule. I let him do that and he has been out of sight for 30 days.

Day 365

One year has passed. Perfected lots of stuff and added ores to this world. Herobrine still nowhere to be found. Slightly worried.

Day 500

Created Redstone. An extremely tough project. Herobrine finally showed his face and showed me his world. Terrifying world with ghastly creatures. Blazing hot.

I skipped even more

Day 1000

Herobrine disagreed with my idea to let my soon-to-be ultimate creations, minecraftians, to have the ability to think and battle. In revenge, I created obsidian, a purplish super-hard rock that forms when water touches lava. Pouring water into Herobrine's favourite lava hangouts.

Day 1022

Herobrine was mad when he discovered what I did 22 days ago. He created this thing called TNT and put them into creepers, saying if I created minecraftians, their life would be a living hell with those creepers.

Day 1200

Finally got tired of Herobrine's threats and tested creating minecraftians. It was a SUCCESS! They will be equipped with armour, tools and weapons to fight off all the hostile mobs Herobrine created.

Day 1300

Herobrine's mobs and creepers being slain like crazy. He flew into a rage and KILLED EVERY SINGLE MINECRAFTIAN! I got mad. Will be challenging him tomorrow.

Day 1345

The war between Herobrine and I still going on. I'm winning slightly though.

Day 2000

200 years of bloody battle and I managed to defeat him and he fled to the Nether. Couldn't find a way in. I think he uses portals but I'm not sure.

Day 2600

Created a major city and minecraftians populating it. I shall call it Magta.

Day 2650

Herobrine showed his face again and an onslaught of both overworld and nether mobs attacked. Minecraftians having trouble fending them off.

Day 3000

What a long battle. 16000 minecraftians died but we won. Battled Herobrine throughout the war. We were tied but defeated him in the end.

Day 4000

Herobrine back again with this extremely powerful beast called the Enderdragon. Completely destroyed Magta. I battled it but Herobrine helped it and defeated me. Just as he was about to kill me, the dragon attacked him. Guess it wasn't under his control. He battled it and lost. I helped him and we managed to drive it away but it's not dead.

Day 4002

Herobrine and I made an alliance to take that creature down. Not going to be easy.

Day 5000

Finally took the dragon down. Herobrine immobilized it under a power shield while I quickly created an island in the middle of the void and we trapped it in there. I bounded the entire area with magical barriers that cannot be broken by human, beast or god. After the battle, I exiled Herobrine to the Nether and realized how to create the portal.

I skipped a bit more

Day 76000

I should have guessed it! The enderdragon created this new being called the endermen and they can teleport through the magical barrier even though they can't break it. It is taking over the world. I wished the oracle could prophesies a hero but the oracle is dead!

Day 76002

I just have to put the hero spirit into a soul. I'll place it in a person not yet born and he will be in Erst, behind Magta's protective walls.

Day 87000

The hero just reached 15 years of age. Endermen army approaching Magta and I heard from Herobrine that they have a hidden trump card. What could it be? I'll place this diary in the secret Magta library chambers.

Notch, signing out.

I placed the book down. That's how I was chosen, a hero's spirit placed into me. I noticed Jordan reading Herobrine's book. Night was falling fast and Ice was digging an underground shelter. When Ice was done, we entered and had dinner before discussing the our knowledge. I told Jordan and Ice about what I read. Jordan told me about Herobrine's book, which was about unsolved legends. However, we still didn't know where to go next.

"Let's get some sleep first. Goodnight" Ice said, placing 3 beds down and lying on one of them. Jordan and I agreed to sleep first and discuss Zeroxiphalea Diamond's book tomorrow. I lay on my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a hot, fiery world with red rocks and lava flowing everywhere. I remembered that this place was the Nether. I was standing in a Nether fortress that was larger than any I had seen in pictures. On a throne made of Nether brick sat a man who had similar clothes to a zombie and had glowing, blank white eyes. Beside him, was a throne made of glowstone and on it sat a bearded man wearing a fedora and was dressed in a brown tunic and grey pants. I knew this two faces too well.

"Notch and Herobrine"I said, taking a bow(bowing down).

"Lord Herobrine, I prefer." Said Herobrine. I did nothing but ask "I thought you two were enemies?"

Herobrine glared at Notch before replying to me "We are, but we formed a temporary alliance. You know to kill the enderdragon?" I nodded.

Notch told me "If you want to continue on the journey, head for Yawpton military camp. There, you will find a map that will help you and a new weapon for you and Jordan. You will meet some new teammates on the way and some of Ice's species which are quite…violate.

Morning is coming. Heed my instructions and if you are wondering why you can understand mobs, it's a gift. Now farewell."

I woke up with a start. I woke Jordan and Ice up and told them about my dream.

"Yawpton, that's 1000 blocks away. Hope we don't run into my species. They are on enderdragon side."

We ate breakfast and quickly set off. We didn't have to walk far before encountering a couple of creepers and an enderman. I sliced a creeper's head off and lunged for the enderman, which teleported behind me. It slashed at me but I blocked and ran it through. It disintegrated, leaving an enderpearl behind. Jordan and Ice finished the creepers off. We walked for 25 minutes before encountering a group of spiders, which we easily took care of. Just as Jordan shot the last spider, we heard a voice "Freeze. Don't move or I'll decapitate you."

"Show yourself!" Ice yelled. A boy, probably 15 stepped out. He was wearing a purple and grey type of armour. A woman, probably 23 years old also stepped out, aiming a bow at us. She was in enchanted iron armour and a wolf and a cave spider were beside her. They looked friendly, sort of.

"Sorry about decapitating your heads. My name is Casey Locke and this are my pets: Jason the cave spider and Sasha the wolf. This boy here is WhiteTigerz. Met him when escaping the city we were in. He can turn invisible. I don't know how. Who are you?" the woman, Casey Locke asked.

"Well, I'm Ice and this are Jordan Archstrike and Jake Rackenhell."Ice replied.

"Jake, the chosen hero?" WhiteTigerz asked.

"Yep. We are on our way to Yawpton. Want to come?"I asked.

They nodded. "Watch out for blue creepers like me. I'm the only friendly one. The others are hostile." Ice said.

"Blue creepers? Like those?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: S**orry for taking such a looooong time. I just started secondary school and there is a lot of homework. My Microsoft word also had problems. All reviewers, hank you all so much. Please continue reviewing and submitting OCs. It's rather short, cause of my homework. Will be longer ones next time. Icecrafter here, peace out.

**Chapter 5**

**Yawpton**

We all glanced at the direction Casey was pointing at. Five blue creepers were staring at us. The one in the middle was wearing a crown made of ice and Ice seemed to be skittish about the creeper.

We briefly stared at each other for a minute before Ice walked forward and smiled at his kind. "It's very nice of you all to visit me during my exile, disobeying the KING's orders," Ice said, glaring at the creeper with the crown.

"Do not insult my kingship. I still have power over you." The king creeper said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? You were speaking too softly." Ice joked.

"We are here to kill you all on the commands of the Enderdragon." The king said, obviously mad.

"You're here to dance for me! Cause that's how I can die only." Ice said

The king turned purple with rage (or is it blue with rage?) and exploded into ice shards that sped towards Ice. Ice created a ice shield but the shards burrowed right through and reformed back. Ice shot a giant snowball but the king dodged the attack.

The king charged and Casey and Jordan shot an arrow each at the king, who quickly formed an ice shield.

"Frostbite, Blizzard, Avalanche and Freeze, attack those fools."

The four other creepers charged at us. Frostbite lunged at me with his claws and I dodged. He summoned ice and tried to freeze me but I continued dodging around. I leapt at him and swung my sword but it only caused a small scratch.

"My ice armour protects me from your puny iron blades. Nothing can kill me!" Frostbite laughed and exploded into ice shards that sped at me. I hastily dodged and he came back for another attack.

Frostbite was faster this time and an ice shard pierced my left arm. I winced and dodged his other attacks. Soon, he reformed and laughed. "How was that? You are so slow. How's another round?"

I took advantage of him talking at stabbed at him but it barely wounded him. He exploded once more and tried to attack me again but failed and reformed back. While he was reforming, I lunged at him and swiped while he was reforming. Frostbite screamed and fell to the ground and reformed fully. A large gash was in his body.

"No please!"He pleaded but I stabbed him in the head. Frostbite screamed one last time before bursting into snowflakes.

I glanced at the others. Jordan shot volley after volley of arrows but Blizzard seemed immune to them. I crept on it as it reformed and swiped, killing Blizzard too. We ran to help the others. WhiteTigerz wasn't anywhere near killing Avalanche but he was doing a good job keeping the creeper busy. As Casey had said, WhiteTigerz could turn invisible and was randomly stabbing Avalanche. His dagger was so sharp it actually wounded the creeper but to a bare minimum.

Avalanche was trying to find WhiteTigerz and as he reformed after exploding, Jordan fired and arrow through the creeper's head. It fell to the ground. Dead.

Casey, Jason and Sasha were doing a fine job fighting Freeze, lunging at possible attacking moments and targeting weak parts. WhiteTigerz ran up and sliced Freeze's head apart and Freeze burst into snowflakes.

Ice and the king were locked in the craziest battle I've seen: shooting spikes at each other and smashing balls of ice into shields.

The king kicked Ice backwards and charged and at the last moment, Ice fired spikes which pierced the king.

The king fell and disintegrated into a million pieces, his crown clattering to the floor. Ice picked it up, stared for a moment before putting it on. We all cheered for him. Ice smiled and told us to hurry up and get moving.

We arrived at Yawpton military camp without encountering any mobs. The dragon must have thought that the creepers finished us off. The place, once the site of two heroic battles against the endermen, was in ruins. However, mobs guarded tents around the area.

"Ok. We need that map and the weapons. Then get out of here!" I told the team.

We crept into the first tent. Four endermen were in it. They seemed to be guarding a chest. We charged in and easily vanquished them. As I decapitated the last enderman, my iron sword shattered.

"Great." I groaned. We opened the chest and found a bag of...enderpearls. Wait. Those weren't enderpearls. I had seen enough to know the difference. I picked the bag up. Inside were about 64 enderpearls lookalikes.

I read the label. "Grenades. Creates an explosion when thrown and can be used for defeating the endermen"

I looked a little closer and found gunpowder inside the pearls. So, the gunpowder would cause the grenade to explode, hopefully murdering mobs.

I grabbed the bag and put it inside my pack. We then left. The next tent had nothing guarding it so we entered. A double chest was in the middle. As we approached, word began carving into the top of the chest: 'For Jordan Archstrike'

He opened the chest and inside was an elegant red bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow had a sort of holiness emanating from it.

I opened the Complete Guide To Minecraftia and searched the weapons section. "The Bow of Destiny. Used by Notch to subdue the Enderdragon. The bow has many uses and can be used for any purpose like shooting 8 arrows at once or shooting grappling hooks. The arrow when shot from the bow can hit even endermen."

"Sweet!" Jordan remarked. Grabbing it, we continued on to find the other stuff.

But right outside the tent stood Sikrali. And he didn't look too happy.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys, Icecrafter here and this is the long-awaited chapter 6. Sorry for how long it took. I had a lot of school but its finally out. Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Jordan spares an enderman

Sikrali hissed angrily and glared at us. He directed the evil stare at me, possibly because the enderdragon punished him.

"You all shall perish. Except you," Sikrali pointed at me, "The enderdragon wants to keep you as a little plaything. I see that the ice creepers didn't stop you. Pathetic beings."

Ice grinned and said "Well, I'm the king now and I have full control over the "pathetic" beings. So die!"

Ice tapped his foot and two blue creepers emerged and advanced towards Sikrali. Two of Sikrali's guards charged. The blue creepers simply exploded into shards and killed the guards. They then reformed and charged at Sikrali.

Sikrali smiled and opening his mouth spat out a wave of gunpowder which covered the blue creepers instantly. Sikrali then stomped his foot and the gunpowder caught fire, burning Ice's creepers to ashes

"How was that?" Sikrali asked the enraged Ice.

"DIE!" Ice charged at Sikrali, who simply spat gunpowder out again. Ice formed a shield and blocked the sulphur. He continued charging and summoned a gigantic block of ice that shot straight at Sikrali.

Sikrali smiled again and shot TNT out of his mouth, blowing the ice ball to bits. Ice swiped at Sikrali who leapt into the air and shot 3 more bocks of TNT which blew Ice back to us.

Casey drew her enchanted bow and tried to shoot Sikrali but Jason nudged her leg and her shot missed. Jordan stepped forth and drawing the Bow of Destiny, fired an arrow at Sikrali. The arrow exploded on impact and knocked Sikrali back.

"Very nice, but I am immune to all explosives. Are you?" Sikrali then spat TNT out at us.

"Scatter!" Casey yelled. We jumped away as the TNT exploded, turning a tent into ground zero.

I asked "Are you immune to grenades then?"

I tossed a grenade at Sikrali and to my surprise; both Sasha and Jason ran after it.

The grenade didn't hurt Sikrali 1 bit but the bites from Sasha and Jason did. Sikrali quickly kicked them away and Casey lunged, drawing out her enchanted diamond sword. Sikrali was ready and opened his mouth and I swore I could smell sulphur.

Quick as a flash, Casey tossed a block of iron which expanded to full size and slammed into Sikrali and knocked him backwards. Jordan drew out his bow and launched several arrows which electrocuted him.

"ARGGGGHHHH!" Sikrali screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

"Not so tough now are you?" Ice smirked at Sikrali.

"Ice, you barely did anything!" I told him.

"Neither did you!"

"I have no weapons!"

"Ok. Ok. My bad."

Sikrali suddenly recovered and lunged with surprising speed at Jordan and slammed him down. Casey rushed forward and kicked the creeper general off. She took out her bow and drew it, aiming at Sikrali's head when he lunged again, breathing fire straight at her.

Ice hastily formed an ice shield in front of her, blocking the fire. WhiteTigerz vanished and reappeared behind Sikrali and knocked him over with an expert kick.

Sikrali jumped up again and slammed into WhiteTigerz, and then ran towards the forest, trying to escape. Sasha leapt in front of him, fangs bared, startling Sikrali long enough for Jason to shoot cobwebs, trapping him.

"Surrender now! You are trapped." Casey shouted at him.

"Never!" Sikrali's reply came.

"Die then." Casey drew her bow and Sikrali closed his eyes.

Twang! The arrow hit Sikrali square in the forehead and he collapsed.

We stared at the creeper general's corpse for a few moments in silence before Casey told us to move on.

"We need that map and a weapon for Jake." She reminded us.

We reached another tent and a chest was there too. A zombie charged at us and a skeleton drew his bow.

Twang! Twang! Jordan and Casey's arrows hit the undead warriors and they disintegrated.

We walked in and I opened the chest and inside was a map.

"This is it!" I said. "Let's go!"

WhiteTigerz cut in. "Is it me or is the chest's latch slightly orange?"

Before we could answer, alarms blared and we realised it was a trap.

"It's a trap!" Ice said.

"Yeah. Kinda obvious." I said, pointing at the large group of mobs and endermen approaching the tent.

We ran out of the tent and turned the opposite way but found another group of mobs on the other side.

We were surrounded.

"Well, what now?" WhiteTigerz asked

"Fight?" Ice asked

"Fight and run. We can't take so many mobs so just clear a path of escape. Damn. Why can't my bow hit the endermen like Jordan's?" Casey replied.

"Charge!" I yelled

We ran straight at the smaller group of mobs and I started tossing grenades.

Boom! Boom! Boom! About a quarter of the mobs fell.

Casey lunged at a group of endermen with Sasha and Jason behind her and they quickly ripped through the mobs. Ice shot ice shards that pierced through a bunch of mobs, killing them.

WhiteTigerz vanished and reappeared, cutting open a mob each time while Jordan shot arrows that seemingly caused the mobs to disintegrate instantly into dust.

A few moments later, we completely destroyed every mob.

"That was easier than I expected. We killed them all." Ice said.

"Are we forgetting something?" I asked and turned around.

A large group of mobs charged at us.

"Oh right. The other group." Ice said and shot ice missiles at them.

I tossed more grenades and we charged.

We cut down a large number of mobs before things went wrong.

An endermen caught Ice off guard and slammed him to the ground. WhiteTigerz rushed to his aid and was about to gut the endermen when a witch tossed a potion of poison and he collapsed. I rushed to help them and got punched in the face by a wither skeleton. Jordan shot volley of arrows and killed the monster.

"Go Jake. Find the weapon and return to help us. We will save Ice and WhiteTigerz!" Casey yelled.

I hesitated for a moment before rushing out of the battle, tossing a few grenades behind me.

I ran out and saw a red tent. 4 endermen and 2 zombies were guarding it.

I dashed towards that tent and tackled one of the endermen and began beating it up. An endermen teleported behind me and grabbed me up into the air. A zombie wearing full iron armour charged at me with a stone sword in hand. I kicked it away before elbowing the endermen holding me. It dropped me and I ran into the tent. Another endermen lunged and I punched in the face hard. Dodging the other guards, I opened a chest at the end of the tent.

Inside was a blue sickle-like blade, emanating blue energy. I grabbed it and swung it at the 2 zombies attacking me, decapitating them instantly.

A thought formed in my mind. It sounded crazy but I tried it. I swung the blade and a wave of blue energy shot out and hit all 4 endermen, killing them.

I opened the Complete Guide To Minecraftia and read through the weapons section. The Hand Of Fate, it read. A weapon crafted by Notch, Herobrine and the first ruler of Magta together to slay the demons let out by the Wither. It is incredibly powerful and is enchanted with a sharpness 8 enchantment as well as a Smite 12 enchantment. Beams of energy can be shot out of it and kill mobs.

I closed the book and kept in and rushed out to help my friends. I tossed a grenade and killed a couple of mobs and swung the Hand of Fate. A wave of blue energy shot out and decapitated many endermen. I lunged at a group of undead and slice through all 6 of them in a single blow. I ran for the centre, killing every mob in my way until I reached my team. Ice and WhiteTigerz were unconscious and Casey and Jordan stood back to back, shooting arrows at any mobs that tried to come close. Sasha and Jason were trying to attack any mobs that got past the arrows.

A large slime bounded up and slammed Sasha and Jason away. Casey grabbed her diamond sword and sliced it apart, only for it to split into 4 smaller slimes. As Casey was distracted by the slimes, a couple of endermen and a witch got through and the witch started chucking potions. Jordan turned around and shot them mid-air. He aimed at the witch and killed it. As he was about to turn back, a spider shot webs at him, trapping him.

Meanwhile, Casey had killed the slimes and was about to help Jordan when the four endermen surrounded her. She cut 2 down but 1 of them managed to kick her hard and she fell.

I jumped in and killed the spider that was about to kill Jordan and then killed one of the endermen. The final endermen managed to dodge my blow and I punched it. It fell to the ground and I was about to kill it when a wither skeleton slammed its stone sword into me. I fell backwards and stood up just in time to block the second blow from the skeleton.

Meanwhile, Casey whistled and Sasha and Jason reappeared and lunged on the enderman's back. Casey then stood up and decapitated the enderman.

I sliced my blade across the wither skeleton's head and killed it. I scanned around and counted about 20 mobs left.

"Got the weapon?" Jordan asked while taking out a skeleton.

"Yep. This sickle blade here. The Hand of Fate." I said.

"Good. Can you take out that group of 6 zombies, 3 skeletons and that 1 horrible wither skeleton? 1 hit WhiteTigerz after he was poisoned and he fainted so be careful." Casey told me.

"Jordan, you take out those 5 endermen there? I'll handle these 4 spiders. Ready? Go!" Casey yelled and we attacked.

I rolled under a skeleton's arrow and unleashed a wave of Smiting energy that killed 2 zombies and all the skeletons. The 4 zombies and the wither skeleton charged and I swung my blade, instantly killing 2 more zombies.

The last 2 zombies and the wither skeleton backed off a little, looking wary. The wither skeleton then spoke to the zombies about how they would attack me. Fortunately, I could understand them.

"You 2 go on a head on charge and when he is distracted, I will kill him from the back."

The 2 zombies charged at me and I dodged one of their attacks and sliced 1 zombie into half. The other one blocked my first blow with his iron sword and I quickly kicked him down. I raised my sword to finish him when I heard the clattering of bones behind me. I rolled out of the way and the wither skeleton's sword stabbed the zombie, which disintegrated. I quickly stabbed the wither skeleton and it died.

I turned around to see Casey, Sasha and Jason murder the last spider. Jordan had dispatched 3 of the endermen already. He turned and shot another one which collapsed in pain and Jordan quickly fired another shot into it and it died.

The last endermen was staring in shock and horror at the terrible death of his comrade. Jordan drew his bowstring… then eased it. He nodded at the enderman, which teleported away.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I asked, surprised.

Jordan sighed and said "I saw his eyes. After looking at his comrade killed by me, his eyes…changed. It was not one of a killer but of a creature with amnesia. Maybe the Enderdragon are controlling them? Maybe…"

"Maybe we should go. More mobs are going to come." Casey said.

We agreed to set up camp and we carried Ice and WhiteTigerz away.

"Guys. Look." Jordan pointed at a bunch of webs.

Casey glanced there. "What? Just webs…oh no."

We were looking at where the creeper general died.

And his corpse was not there.

"He survived. Bad for us. Let's get moving. We will kill him again another day." I told them and moved on.

We moved through the forest and went around a mountain. Casey set up a shack with some wood she had and we entered.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Ice had woken up.

Jordan explained what had happened while me and Casey set up beds and a door.

"And Sikrali survived and we ran out here in the woods and we set up a shack and you woke up and…"

"And you are terrible at explaining boy! So anyway, WhiteTigerz is still unconscious so let him sleep. You all go get some rest too. I'll take first watch. I don't think I will ever sleep again." Ice said.

We were too drained to argue and we dozed off quickly.

I woke up in the End. The place was still like before, with its obsidian pillars with strange crystals and lots and lots of endermen.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Sikrali staggering towards the obsidian platform, the wounds we inflicted on him terrible.

A loud roar that shook the End. The Enderdragon appeared and landed on the platform. Sikrali quickly bowed.

"My, my, my. Sikrali, looks like you failed. Again." The Enderdragon said in a dangerously soft tone.

"I'm so...so sorry." Sikrali stammered in fear.

The Enderdragon looked ready to eat the creeper general but another endermen teleported to the platform and bowed.

"Ahhh. Captain Grako. Any news?" The Enderdragon asked.

"Ye…yes my master. Erst…Erst has fallen to that one. Only 2 endermen survivors. He might come to Magta next. What if he…" Captain Grako stammered.

The Enderdragon roared with so much rage that Sikrali and Captain Grako fell to their feet.

"He will NOT come. He is not strong enough! But I swear. If he gets to The Chosen Hero, you will all suffer fates worse than being torn apart and thrown into the VOID!" The Enderdragon roared. Sikrali and Captain Grako fled to the portal while I felt myself being pulled out of the End.

When my eyes opened, I was in a wonderful-looking paradise sort of place. I knew what place this was: The Aether. Heaven.

"Welcome to my realm." Notch said. He was sitting under a tree that, for some reason, was golden.

"The Enderdragon sounded pretty angry. He said something about my home falling to…that one?" I inquired.

Notch nodded and stood up. He walked around me and said "That is what I brought you here for. Discussing about the next stage of defeating the Enderdragon." Notch walked to a small plant and plucked a fruit from it. "Want a blueberry?"

He tossed it to me before I even answered. I decided it was polite to eat it.

"Well, the person that the Enderdragon was referring to, is someone you need to…"

He was interrupted when a massive fireball exploded beside us and Herobrine stepped out.

"Brother, must you?" Notch asked, irritated. Herobrine apologised softly.

"As I was saying before, the person the Enderdragon referred to, is someone you need to team up with." Notch said.

"Absolutely not!" Herobrine shouted suddenly, startling both Notch and I.

"He is terribly dangerous and unpredictable. He would most likely kill you! You must not even speak to him!" Herobrine said.

"Brother! What nonsense! He is essential in killing the Enderdragon! I know you hate him but this is for the greater good." Notch told Herobrine.

"Whatever. I'm not listening anymore." Herobrine said in an annoyed tone and stepped back into the fireball, which vanished.

"Anyway, check your map and go to the place it tells you to. There will be an important piece of information and probably you will meet that one sometime soon.

"Wait Notch! What is that person's name?" I asked.

Notch smiled and said "His name? It's Zeroxiphalea Diamond."

**A/N: Well, hows that for an ending. It's confusing but it will clear up soon. Who do you think is correct: Notch or Herobrine. And here's a question: What do you think the enderman general's name should be? Write the answers down and review what you think of the story. Thanks readers. I'm Icecrafter, Peace out!**


End file.
